Adrianna and the Scales
by TacoDudette
Summary: Adrianna, a normal 21st century girl with a pretty ordinary life, stumbles upon a not-so-ordinary discovery that will change her way of life for a long time. DRAGONZ RULE! -cough- Just read the fiction!
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A scaly nose lifted from the entrance of an ice cycle covered cave to sniff the air as the wind blew fiercely across the snow covered grounds outside. The creature snorted and turned back to the depths of the cavern.

If you were to look at the entrance of the cave from the outside looking in, you wouldn't have thought it to be a very large cave, and that was the precise reason these creatures had picked this location.

The sounds of talons clacking against the cold, hard stoned floor echoed against the walls as the large, muscular legs coursed there way down the entryway.

Any fool would pass this cave by, for fear of being swallowed by the darkness of the entrance alone, and there hadn't been a mortal in these parts for many years, foolish or otherwise. No doubt one with enough bravery, (or curiosity, whichever way you look at these things) might just brave into the depths of the cave for refuge from the cold, but that would be very rare, for even the bravest of men would have enough sense to avoid camping in a cave so dark. You never know what creatures might inhabit lairs like these. Though I doubt anyone would ever suspect the creatures that lay huddled together deeper in the cave.

The great lungs of this creature breathed deeply as it continued its way down to the heart of the cave. Wisps of air could be seen in the cold, rising from the scaled nostrils. It lowered its neck as the ceiling dropped dramatically and grasped the ground with its large talons as the earth slanted downhill. It was nearly crawling on its belly, when, finally,

It blinked hesitantly as it stepped into the brilliantly bright canyon beyond. Jewels sparkled from the ceiling, nearly forty stories high above. They also shone brightly against the walls, stretched as far as was able to be seen by human eye. But for these eyes, no, these eyes didn't take in the jewels all around. These eyes were far too used to them by now. In fact, the sparkling splendor had become quite bothersome at times. Instead, these eyes took in the ground below, where, stretched about lazily, (as was there custom) lay thirty or more Dragons.

White as the snow covering the grounds beyond these walls, the Dragons yawned, roared, and stretched their magnificently vast wings as they awoke from their long nights rest.

Many of the younger Dragons were already leaping about merrily, butting heads or jumping on their not-so-enthusiastic parents. The Dragonlings were darker then the older Dragons. Their skin was a light grey color. The ones a year or older were just starting to grow out their scales. The younger Dragonlings still had webbed skin and thin wispy wings.

The parents kept close watch over their young ones, but not as close watch as the new mothers were of their eggs. It was near that time. The mothers had cared for their eggs for little over a month, but it was time for the eggs to take the dangerous journey north during winter. Every year around this very time, the end of winter, the fathers would fly north with their eggs for almost three months. A journey north would normally take a full grown Dragon a mere amount of days, but in the three months they traveled with the egg, they must fly slowly and carefully, landing in different lands where the weather varied. They usually paused halfway to the north for about a month where it was warmest. This helped in the fertilization process of the egg. It needed the proper amount of warmth, and it certainly wouldn't be able to find that in Antarctica where the dragons resided. When the egg was warmed to the correct temperature, it would be carried to the northern herd, where it would be hatched.

The mother would fly from Antarctica to the north in the last week the father would be carrying the egg. Because the mother would be so exhausted from caring after the egg, she would rest those three months the father would be gone, and then meet the father in the north for the hatching of the egg. But sometimes, things wouldn't go as smoothly as this process sounds, and that is how our story is formed. The mothers tensed as they nudged their eggs with their noses, breathing in the scent of the youngling within, and brushed heads with their mate for the last time for three months - or never.

The Dragon fathers shot themselves into the sky outside the cave, stretching their wings towards the great unknown, clutching their eggs tightly in their great clawed grasps as the wind rushed around their hard scales.


	2. Don't call me Adrianna!

Epilogue

**Chapter One: **

**Don't Call Me Adrianna!**

Two eyes opened in the darkness, blinking many times before letting out a moan. Although it was very black in this room, sunlight was slowly seeping in through a crack in the curtains. A loud ringing sound came to the left of the owner of the eyes. Groaning louder then before, she slammed her fist down against the small, dark alarm clock, blaring loudly next to her ear. Silence rang through the room, and with a sigh, she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

Two minutes later, another ringing sound came, this time right behind her. She growled loudly, "Why do we do this _every_ morning?!" She reached behind her and grabbed her cell phone, pulling it in front of her and flipping the top open. The light that illuminated the screen blinded her momentarily, to which she yelped and slammed the phone shut. The ringing stopped, but she slowly opened the phone, this time careful to not take it all in at one moment. The bright screen informed her she had one message.

"Darn you Sophie." She said, going to her inbox to check the message. All it had in the message was a small smiley face. "I'm gonna kill her!" She said, laughing to herself. She replied to the message with an angry little face, and rolled out of bed.

Once standing, she pushed the play button on her mp3 docking station. She smiled and nodded her head to the beat, stretching her long arms out and yawning loudly.

Now that her pupils had awakened after reading the message on her phone, she opened her curtains and let the sun shine brightly into her room. She looked out at her yard, sparkling with morning dew that had frozen to frost. She smiled, grabbed her hoodie, and pulled it on. She walked over to another window closer to her bed and opened it, stepping out onto the roof. Although her house had two levels, they had a half roof on the side where there was only one level, and it just so happened to be right next to her bedroom. She came out here almost every morning. This was her favorite spot. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, listening to the few birds singing that had remained during winter, drinking in the new morning.

All of the sudden her cell phone started to ring. She snapped her eyes open and reached in the window to grab her phone off the shelf behind her bed.

"You know your kind of ruining the moment!" She said as she opened the phone and held it to her ear.

"You on the roof?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Duh!" She said with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you would've been up and about by now!"

She laughed, "Sophie, this is _me_ we're talking about! I take every excuse I can get to avoid getting out of bed!"

Sophie giggled and said, "Right. How could I forget? Well, unlike you, I'm not afraid of the carpet, Adrianna!"

She laughed momentarily as Sophie said this, but quickly became stern like a light switch being flipped in the opposite direction, "Don't call me that! You know I hate being called Adrianna!"

"Right, sorry Adri." Sophie apologized. Adri smiled when her nickname that she much preferred rang from her best friend's mouth.

"That's more like it." She coughed and quickly changed the subject. "Okay, Sophie? We _need_ to come up with a different method of waking each other up in the morning! And maybe we could even do it at a decent _TIME!"_

Sophie smiled and said, "Dear Adri! Are you telling me you don't appreciate seeing my happy smiley face in the morning? I work ever so hard on that happy little face!"

"Yeah, you push two buttons with your thumb. What a workout!" Adri said with a yawn.

"Well if you don't appreciate Mr. Bulgemuffin, what do _you_ suggest we do?" Sophie asked, tapping her fingers against something on the other side of the phone.

Adri screwed up her face, looking like she was thinking really hard, "Hm, I think we should have it so I can pull a string in the morning that dumps a bucket of ice cold water on you, and I get to sleep in! How's that?"

"Yeah, cause _that's_ fair!" The two girls laughed again.

Adri stopped laughing and quickly asked, "So, you coming over or what?"

Sophie stopped her laughing too and replied, "Yeah, I'll be over a little later, I gotta help my mom with some stuff, but I'll be over a little later." She sighed, "Its tough being the oldest!"

"Well, I wouldn't know about that now, would I?" Adri asked.

"You know, your really lucky Adri, whether you believe it or not!"

Adri sighed. "I guess so."

"I _know_ so! Keep your chin up girl! I expect the chipper and over-energetic Adri when I get there!"

Adri laughed, "You know I can't stay serious for more than five minutes!"

"Awesome! Then I'll see you later!"

"Peace out girly! Take the spit up and diapers like a man!"

Sophie let out a sarcastic laugh, "I think a man would scream and throw something if he had to do the stuff me and mom put up with."

Adri smiled. They never were able to hang up the phone when they said their goodbyes. They had to say it three or more times before either one of them finally hung up. "I'm gonna go before another interesting topic comes up!" She laughed.

"But, wait! There's a—"

"Shush! Save it for when you get here!"

They both laughed and hung up. Adri couldn't have asked for a greater friend then Sophie.

She climbed back through the window, closing it as she kneeled on her bed. She yawned and curled up under the covers, staring at the ceiling where posters of different things she used to enjoy were taped above her bed. _"Why do I still have those things up?"_ She thought to herself. _"I don't even like most of that stuff anymore!"_ She turned her head to the wall to the left of her across her room, where the one poster she actually enjoyed looking at faced her. Her dragon poster. She looked at the desk under the poster where she had her small collection of miniature dragon figurines. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, the dragons etched in her mind's eye as she fell back to sleep.

"Adri. Hello? Anyone in there?"

Someone was poking the covers Adri was lying under. It was getting very irritating.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just stop it!" She rolled over and Sophie jumped on her.

"GOOD MORNING!!"

"AH! Sophie! Ow!" She laughed as Sophie hit her with a pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's a beautiful day and your mom made WAFFLES!"

Adri grabbed one of her smaller pillows and thrust it into Sophie's gut. "No way! I love waffles!"

"I know!" Sophie said as she stood up on Adri's bed and body slammed her with another pillow, "So get out of bed! I'm hungry and your mom won't let me eat till you get up!"

Adri let out a grunt as the full weight of Sophie crashed down on her in that body slam. "I would get up if you stopped attacking me!"

"And why should I?" Sophie asked, jumping of the bed not so gracefully. "You know it's the only way I can get you out of bed!"

Adri sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, "Not the only way!"

Sophie laughed, "Waving a taco under your nose? I'd do that but sadly I left the tacos in my other pants!"

Adri through a pillow at her, "I love those pants!" and they both laughed.

"Get your butt out of bed! I'm starving!" Said Sophie.

Adri moaned loudly and jumped out of bed, a little more graceful then Sophie. "Fine! Let's go." She said, pushing Sophie and running towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't! Those waffles are mine!" Sophie screamed after her, as they ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

Adri turned and stuck her tongue out at Sophie and tripped on the bottom step as she ran down.

Sophie laughed and jumped over Adri, "I can taste the fresh one's already!" She said gloatingly.

Adri growled at her and threw her slipper at her, hitting her in the back.

"That's enough you two." Adri's mom was smiling and putting syrup and butter on the table. "I could always just whip you both up a batch of oatmeal!"

Adri and Sophie sat themselves down and smiled innocently, their eyes large and bright. (It had taken countless hours in front of the mirror to completely perfect this technique, but after taking notes on little kids on the playground, they finally nailed it. The two of them did strange things when they were bored.)

"This looks awesome Momma two!" Sophie said, helping herself to the closest plate of waffles. "I wish my mom could cook like you!" She shot up a quick prayer, "Thank you Lord for Momma two's awesome cooking! Do I hear an 'amen'?"

"AMEN!" Adri grabbed some waffles too and doused them in syrup, "Sorry! But she's my momma! You gotta stick with 'Mrs. Peterson.'" And with that she hugged her mom.

"Sorry sis, you and I are practically related, so I think I have the right to call her 'Momma two!'" Sophie said, raising her fork, "Cheers!"

The two of them smashed their waffle covered forks together.

"Cheers!" Adri said back, and together they shoved the waffles in their mouths.

Adri's mom laughed, "I don't mind being 'Momma two'. That means I get to cook more!"

Sophie looked up at her and, through a muffled, mouthful of waffle said, "Mrs. P, are you calling me fat?"

Adri choked on a bit of waffle as she laughed.

"I'm just saying you have a healthy appetite." Mrs. Peterson said with a smile, "But you are a bit pudgy around the face!" And she squeezed Sophie's bulging, waffle filled cheeks, causing syrup to run down her face.


End file.
